dalelandsbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormsinger
Stormsinger The stormsingers have learned secret methods of harnessing the magic powers of music to influence and control the weather. The music used by stormsingers to control the weather derives from a specific form of bardic music; as a result all stormsingers have at least a little bit of training as bards. Many of them are actually multiclass bard/druids, although bard/clerics and bard/sorcerers make excellent stormsingers as well. They depend upon their sharp wits and ability to control weather for protection, so it is fairly unusual to encounter a stormsinger with any levels of fighter or similar classes. 'Requirements:' Feats: Bard Song. Skills: Concentration 8, Lore 8, Perform 8, Spellcraft 4. 'Class Features:' - Hit Die: d6 - Base Attack Bonus: Low. - High Saves: Ref, Will. - Weapon Proficiencies: None. - Armor Proficiencies: None. - Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier. - Class Skills: Craft Weapon, Craft Armor, Concentration, Diplomacy, Listen, Lore, Perform, Spellcraft, Spot, Survival. 'Class Abilities:' Level 1: Stormsong (gust of wind), Spellcaster Progression Level 2: Stormpower Level 3: Stormsong (thunderstrike) Level 4: Resistance to electricity 5 Level 5: Stormsong (call lightning) Level 6: Resistance to electricity 10 Level 7: Stormsong (winter's ballad) Level 8: Resistance to electricity 15 Level 9: Stormsong (great thunderstrike) Level 10: Stormsong (storm of vengeance) - Spellcasting: At each stormsinger level, the character gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as if she had also gained a level in a spellcasting class she belonged to before adding the prestige class. If a character had more than one spellcasting class before becoming a stormsinger, she must decide which class she increases when she gains a level. - Bardic Music: A stormsinger's class level stacks with any levels of bard she has for purposes of determining the number of times per day she may use bardic music and the effects of all bardic music. Many of the stormsinger's high-level abilities require her bardic music as well. When a stormsinger uses her bardic music ability to create a stormsong effect (see below), it counts as one (or more) uses of her bardic music for the day. Stormsinger levels do not stack with bard levels for determining which songs a bard has access to. - Stormsong: The stormsinger can use her bardic music ability to create various storm-related effects in addition to the normal uses of bardic music. - Gust of Wind: A stormsinger of 1st level or higher with 9 or more ranks in Perform can use bardic music to generate a gust of wind, as the spell of the same name. Her caster level is equal to her ranks in Perform, with a maximum caster level of 30th. - Thunderstrike: At 3rd level, a stormsinger with 11 or more ranks in Perform can use bardic music to unleash a deadly thunderbolt. The bolt can be targeted at any one creature within 60 feet, and the stormsinger must make a successful ranged touch attack to hit the target. If she hits, the stormsinger then makes a Perform check; the result indicates how much electricity damage the thunderbolt deals (double on a critical hit). A Reflex save (DC10 + stormsinger's class level + Cha modifier) halves the damage. If the creature fails its Reflex save, it must make a Fortitude save (same DC) or be deafened for a number of rounds equal to the damage dealt. - Call Lightning: A stormsinger of 5th level or higher with 13 or more ranks in Perform can use bardic music to generate a Call Lightning effect, as the spell of the same name. Her caster level is equal to her ranks in Perform, with a maximum caster level of 30th. - Winter's Ballad: A stormsinger of 7th level or higher with 15 or more ranks in Perform can use bardic music to generate a Greater Call Lightning effect, as the spell of the same name. Her caster level is equal to her ranks in Perform, with a maximum caster level